kisses, misses, and the Mafia
by SammieXLoganXClydeXVaughn
Summary: Spain and Romano get into a bad fight, romano decides its time to leave, Drop all connections. What happens when Romano joins the mafia? Rated M for Violence! MUHAHAHAHA
1. The Beggining

**Mafia Romano that's all that needs to be said.**

"_Romano I'm going to get some more tomatoes. Be back soon!" Spain said cheery as always. Romano just looked at him and went back to his siesta. When Romano woke up he noticed Spain was still gone. Romano thought for a moment when his stomach grumbled, he decided to go look for Spain .He did have freshly bought tomatoes. He left the house, leaving the front door open. Romano decided to go look for Spain at the market. When he arrived, the smell of fruits, vegetables, and flowers attacked him. He loved them; he walked around the stands looking for the Tomato Bastard. When he had circled the place about five times he decided that Spain wasn't here. He thought a moment before deciding that Spain was problem at Austria's house. Romano walked down the street towards Austria's, wearing only his green hood. When he finally arrived at Austria's he heard Spain's beautiful Spanish speaking voice._

"_Aw you're so cute Italy! I would love to have you!" Romano was torn! Why did everyone love his little brother more than him? Why couldn't he get that kind of attention? Romano was mad, no furious._

"_Spain you cheating bastard!" Romano yelled before running off towards town._

"_Lovi! Wait! It's not what you think!" Spain yelled after him before starting to sob._

_Romano ran all the way to center market, where he melted into the crowed. At least that's what he thought._

"_Hey you! Yeah you, come here a second?" Romano was skeptical at first but decided to go anyway. He walked up to a man dressed in a brown cloak." Lovino Vargas, I am you're father." A silence fell over them both before Romano came back to his senses._

"_Wai- What?"_

"_Ha just kidding it's me grandpa!"_

"_Grandpa Rome?" _

"_That's my name don't wear it out!" Rome was his usual happy." You know why I'm here right?" Rome asked. His smile never once leaving his face._

"_No." Romano replied not caring._

"_Well, I saw that you yelled at Spain and left him there, at Austria's house crying." Rome's voice grew more serious as he continued. "You shouldn't do that to friends."_

"_That tomato bastard is not my friend. He's a sad excuse for a country." Romano said snidely._

"_Lovino Vargas! I'm surprised at you. You know, Spain has always thought highly of you. Even when you don't realize it. He brags about how cute you are to the other countries. Wither you notice it or not, he loves you, always has. Now go apologize to him." Rome said in his "ruler of the world voice"._

"_No, he rather have Italy then me, hell even you liked him more than me." Romano said. This pained Rome, because deep down he did tend to favorite Italy, he didn't mean to of course he couldn't help it. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to cut my connections and leave." Romano said turning to leave._

"_Before you go, please, tell Spain you're sorry." Rome said sadly, be for vaporizing into the air._

"_Fine…" Romano muttered to himself as he headed back towards Austria's house. When he got close enough he noticed Spain sitting on the curb, his face buried into his knees." Um, Spain?" Spain looked up, his eyes puffy and red._

"_What? Came back to break the rest of my heart?" He cried out, Romano just shook his head._

"_No I came back to say I was sorry." He walked over to Spain who was now standing._

"_No Lovi, I'm sorry, I was stupid." Spain said in his angelic voice. Romano shockingly gave Spain a hug. After a moment Spain hugged back._

"_Spain…This is good bye."_


	2. Reunion

**Well Chapter two is here. The next chapter 2.5 is an alternate ending with a lemon... *Smiles***

"_Wh-what?" Spain's voice was barely above a whisper._

"_I'm dropping all connections… Including you. It's for the best." Romano pulled Spain into his arms. "its better this way, believe me." Tears rushed down Spain's face as he realized his reason for existence was leaving him, forever._

"_Lo-lovi? How is this for the best? How could this make anything better?" Spain was staring into Romano's brown eyes._

"_Trust me; everyone will forget my existence after the first month. Even you Spain." Romano pulled Spain close. "I love you…" Romano pressed his lips to Spain's, and as fast as it happened it ended. Romano turned and started walking away from the teary eyed Spaniard._

"_I will __**NEVER**__ forget you, and I will always love you." Spain yelled, as he watched Romano walk down the street, and as soon as he was out of Spain's sight, Spain collapsed to the ground crying his broken heart out._

_-A FEW YEARS LATER-_

_-AT A RANDOM BAR-_

"_Hey Bob! Gimme another one!" _

"_Um, are you sure? This makes fifteen." Bob the elder bartender said, by now he was use to Spain's absurd drinking habits._

"_Just gimme another." Spain said emotionless, resting his head on the bar. Bob handed him a full stein of beer._

"_Enjoy." Spain nodded, just as the bell for the door went off. Spain tilted his head slightly to get a peak at the new comer. _

"_Oi Beer!" Said a familiar voice. Spain sat up to look over. Next to him was a guy he hadn't seen before. He wore dark shades, a white shirt, black dinner jacket, black dress pants, a black hat, and black gloves. _

"_Hi…" Spain said still emotionless." You look familiar."_

"_Don d' Nortalie Maybe you've heard of me." Spain thought a moment._

"_Nope…"_

"_I'm the Boss of the Italian Mafia. You bastard." Spain's head shot up immediately._

"_You… sound… him…" Spain trailed off. He looked down at his half drunk beer. Spain felt a hand cup his cheek, he turned his head to the right._

"_Antonio, what did you do to yourself?"_

"_Lo-lovi?" Spain said slightly hopeful._

"_Yes?" Spain threw his arms around Romano's neck._

"_You said I would forget you, well I never did. Not one day went by that I didn't cry for you. Not one day went by I didn't wish that I could have you in my arms again. I missed you like crazy." Spain had pulled Romano close to his chest. "Not one day went by without me blaming myself for what had happened." Spain finished, crying for hopefully the last time._

"_I'm… It wasn't your fault I chose this myself. Now come on, I'm not letting you drive drunk."_

"_I'm not drunk. God… this is only my fifteenth, hell usually I have about twenty." Spain said smiling. Romano shook his head grabbed Spain's arm and lead him to his red Ferrari. They drove two hours, until they came to what looked like a bombers hideout._

"_You redecorated…" Spain said looking at the worn out two story house._

"_I moved… Now let's go in." Romano led them into the dark house. "My rooms upstairs." He led Spain to the guest bedroom. "Um… Do you need pj's or anything?" The small Italian said questioningly._

"_I'm ok, but thanks for the offer." Spain smiled for the first time in years, as Romano shut the door quietly._


	3. The scheme

**Sorry Guys for the delay, I've decided to skip all the lemons, sorry! But don't be discouraged, there will be another version of this story with a Lemon almost every chapter! Anyway Story Ho!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia….**

_Spain woke up with a pounding headache, as he tried to remember the night before. He still couldn't believe he had found Romano again! Spain was deep in thought when Romano knocked on the door. _

"_Hey Spain, you awake?" Romano opened the door a little to peek inside._

"_Yeah. Why you ask?" Spain motioned for Romano to come in. Romano walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_We need to go shopping, I'm low on food." _

"_Ok let's go!" Spain stood up as did Romano and they made their way to Romano's sleek black car. Once they arrived at the store, they got a random assortment of cereal, fruit, vegetables, meats, dairy, and of course a hell lot of tomatoes. Once paid for, the two guys made their way back to Romano's bomber house. When the got there they put the groceries away and started gnawing the tomatoes in the fridge to make room for the new food._

"_Um, Lovi there's a UN meeting today. So yeah…" Spain nervously scratched his head. Romano just nodded and continued gnawing his tomato. Once they finished their tomatoes and finished putting the food away, Spain made his leave. He walked outside the house, and then made his way to the meeting._

"_Hey Spain! How are you?" Called an all too happy Italian._

"_Hello Italy. I'm great thanks for asking!" Spain said in reply._

"_Have you seen Nissan anywhere?" Italy asked completely serious for once._

"_Uh… No don't you remember? He left a few years back…" Spain said skeptically. "Why do you ask?" The curiosity getting the best of Spain as he looked into those innocent brown eyes._

"_Oh the meetings starting better get going!" Italy skipped into the meeting room, Spain soon followed. Everyone was shuffling papers, playing with pens, being there annoying selves (coughAmericacough) or napping. Then Germany entered the room and everyone prepared themselves for a long, long meeting._

_ONE BORINING MEETING LATER…._

"_Hey Italy!" Spain called scoping out the small Italian. He found him hugging Germany. Spain walked over and tapped Italy's shoulder._

"_Huh? Oh Spain! Hi!"_

"_Hi Italy, um can we talk a sec, alone…" Spain looked towards Germany to get his point across._

"_Sure!" Germany walked away leaving Spain and Italy._

"_So what was that all about, before the meeting I mean…?" Italy's usual sweet gaze turned to one that Spain though only Russia could make. "Ita-"_

"_You like me more than Nissan don't you Spain?"_

"_WH-what? No I love your bro-"_

"_You like me more right?" Italy grabbed Spain's wrist tightly. "Right?" Spain was confused and scared. Italy never acted like this._

"_Uh, yeah, sure, let's go with that!" Spain's voice was shaky as he spoke. Italy grinned and released Spain's wrist._

"_Good keep it that way or we will have problems. Got it?"_

"_Y-yes sir…" Spain took off running down the hall._

_*Inner Italy*_

_I wonder if he found out that I poisoned Lovino…_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLOT TWIST! Please review. Also my brother think The Delicious Tomato Song is brain washing, any comments about this?**_


	4. The hospital

**Sorry for the wait! Anyway I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers! Well here's chapter 4! Also in this particular story countries can die… So please no flames for that… I hate flames…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA or house…**

_Spain continued running till he reached Romano's house. He burst through the door calling out Romano's name. When he didn't get a reply he headed upstairs to Romano's room. He knocked on the wooden door._

"_Lovi!" Spain opened the door and gasped. Romano was doubled over coughing and barfing his guts out. When he finally lay back down he was gasping for air. "Lovi what's wrong? Do you need to go to the doctors?" Spain said concern covering every detail._

"_I'm fine… I don't need… doctor…" Romano could barely talk without coughing after every few words. Spain sighed._

"_Lovi you're not ok. We need to get you to the hospital, this could be serious."_

"_Or just a… stomach virus." _

"_Lovi it could be Swine flu."_

"_It could… be raw fish."_

"_Lovi!"_

"_SPA…IN!" Spain gave up; there was no way he was getting Lovi to get checked out._

"_Fine but if you get any worse were going to the hospital got it?"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" Romano's phone rang, he groaned and motioned for Spain to leave the room. "Hello?"_

"_Boss, we've destroyed the German's air craft's." Romano grinned._

"_Very good." Romano hung up, happy with the news he had just received. It didn't last long, though. Within the next few moments he fell to the floor seizing. Spain hearing the crash ran into the room, he fell next to Romano, trying to keep him still like he's seen in House. He reached for his phone and within minutes an ambulance was heard._

_Three nurses and a doctor carried Romano out of the house on a stretcher. Spain sat in the back of the ambulance holding Lovi's hand all the way to the hospital. _

_AT THE HOSPITAL IN AN ALL TO WHITE ROOM_

_Spain sat next to Lovi's bed for hours waiting for the test results. After another 3 hours the doctor finally returned, Romano called him a bastard for having them wait for 5 hours._

"_I'm sorry for the wait; we double checked your results. I'm sorry but you've been poisoned." The doctor said checking his notes._

"_Wai- What?" Romano sputtered. Spain had tears streaming down his face, he just got Lovi back, he didn't want to lose him again._

"_Is there anything we can do?" Spain asked a pleading look in his eyes._

"_Yes there's almost always something. We'll give him some medication and keep him here for about a week." The doctor said before turning to grab a needle." This will only feel like a pinch."_

"_NO! YOU BASTARD GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Romano tried to struggle away from the hand on his arm. The doctor ignored his pleas and injected him with some kind of medicine. _

"_OWW! YOU BASTARD!" Romano yelled as the doctor placed a band-aid on his arm. RING, RING. Romano's phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it off the side table._

"_Hello? Damn it… I'll be there soon…" CLICK. "Antonio I gotta go…"_

"_ARE YOU INSANE?" _

"_It's the mafia, I have to go…" Romano whispered into Spain's ear. Spain only sighed. He could tell by the strain in Romano's voice that it was important._

"_Um, I guess so…" Spain said reluctantly. Romano ripped the cords and needles out of his arms._

"_You can't leave the hospital." The doctor called as Romano walked down the hall in a hospital gown._

"_FUCK OFF BASTARD." Roman called before walking out the emergency exit._

**Ok tell me what you think! Please review….. Violence in the next chapter!  
**


	5. SORRY

**Hello faithful readers! Sorry for the wait! I've been very busy with school! But I promise chapter 5 will be extra long for you guys! Also I will be re-writing chapter 3. So yeah! Till then Have a great weekend!**

* * *

**P.S. If I ever am this late updating please feel free to bug me! I'm very bad at remembering things so I can always use the reminder... **


	6. The war

Gunshots.

That's all that could be heard in the square. Two sides, the Italian mafia as one side, the Russian mafia on the other.

"Duck!" Lovino Vargas yelled as he threw a grenade over his shoulder. The rubber bomb clinked and clacked against the ground, slowly getting farther away. His men listened, and within the next tense second, a loud heart-stopping explosion was heard, and the rhythmic shooting of guns sounded once again. The red-headed Italian was crouched behind a rigid chunk of concrete, using the rock as leverage to peak over the side and fire his killing machine. He was completely immersed, following the battle with trained eye of a leader. But unexpectedly, a sharp pain stabbed through the left side of his body, piercing his arm. He started at the hole in shock, the pain not yet registering. What did register on the other hand was a silver flash speeding through the left side of his chest, above his pectoral. "Damn..." he uttered, the word tripping out of his mouth subconsciously.

A certain Spaniard was on the other side of the square doing some investigative work, or in other words, spying on the Italian mafia leader, making sure that nothing horrible happened. But when he saw Lovino clutch his chest and crawl backwards towards a car where the cover was better, he knew something had gone wrong. He looked through the dust and dark shadows of bodies engaged in mass murder and sure enough, the red-head's face was twisted in pain, dark liquid oozing from his chest and mouth. He could feel the earth underneath him stop, his eyes watering, but before he could process what to do in the situation, he saw Lovino fish a small cellular phone out of his pant pocket and dial a number. The younger nation held the cool metal device to his face, breathing heavily and waiting for someone to pick up. Antonio didn't have to wonder how it was, if the vibrating phone in his coat pocket was any indication. A shaky hand rushed to pick up.

"Hello." He spoke after a moment, his brains complete mush at this point. The brunette looked over, watching as his beloved closed his hazel eyes tightly, crystalline tears dropping from the edges of them. "Sp-Spain," Antonio noticed the proper nation title. "I'm… I'm sorry." The older male couldn't hold back his tears as he listened to his little Italian apologize for breaking the promise he made at the hospital.

"Hold on Lovi... please, just for a second." He whispered through the line. The rest of the world seemed to have stopped to listen. The Spaniard felt his old instincts kick in, dodging people, bullets, and using every piece of cover to his advantage. He never had to work so hard before, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He slid behind the car, dust blowing up and rocks crunching together. The brunette wrapped strong, tan arms around the now frail young boy, the colours between the healthy Spaniard and half-dead Italian's skin clashed, contrasting like black and white.

"Lovino Vargas, you cannot die. Not now. Not ever. I need you to live. Do you understand me?" Antonio commanded, holding his face in the palm of his hands and forcing Lovino to look him in the eye. The rough pad of his shaky thumb stroked the white cheek gently, wiping wet, sweaty hair away from his face.

Lovino barely managed a nod before his eyes drooped even further, the edges of his sight melting into black. He looked at the man he loved one last time before passing out...


	7. Chapter 7

Bright lights filled the small halls of the hospital as Romano was rushed towards the emergency room. Antonio was chasing after them, only to be stopped by three nurses, their long skinny arms restraining his torso like long white ropes. Tears filled his emerald green eyes as he watched Lovino be wheeled down the hall. As the shaky wheels rolled further and further away the loud scraping sounds echoed around in the white hallway, leaving a feeling of emptiness in his heart. It was then he realized that he really loved the boy. He loved Lovino more than anything in the world, and now his life was on the line. Spain slowly walked towards the lobby where he'd wait for hours, just to make sure Lovino, his Lovi was ok.

"Are you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" A doctor, by the name of Allen, Antonio dully registered, asked as he examined him. He struggled with the Spaniard's name, but looking at the man, he wasn't sure if the guy cared. Spain nodded, looking anxious as he awaited the waited news about his Lovi.

"Lovino Vargas will make a full recovery..." The words lifted a ton off his chest. ", he'll have to be bed ridden for a few weeks and he'll have to take a couple of pain pills every day morning and night. Other than that he's fine, a little stubborn, but fine." Spain felt a wave of relief wash through every fiber of his being as he listened intently to the words the doctor spoke. Soon Allen was showing Antonio to Lovino's room, making little notes about the Italian's condition, but all the brunette had on his mind was getting to Lovino's room as soon possible. Allen opened the door slightly, turning to look Antonio in the eye. "So... what exactly are you to Mr. Vargas?" he asked, a trace of knowing written in his features.

The Spaniard blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"I'm not too sure about him, but... he's everything to me."

Antonio was sitting at Lovino's bedside, when the younger woke up. He groanedand blinked a couple of times before rolling his head over to see a certain Spaniard's smiling face, his eyes full of watery tears.

"Bastard," he rasped, "why are you smiling?" his glazy hazel eyes took in as much detail as he could, savoring the sight of the man he loved. Not that he would ever say that of course.

"Because, if I smile then maybe you'll smile, and if you smile, then I'll be happy." He choaked out, licking his lips a bit. Lovino thought for a moment.

"Bastard." Lovino smirked slightly, biting his waivering lip and trying not to let his own tears fall. He couldn't help it if the guy was a sappy romantic. The brunette stood up and kissed the corner of the red-heads mouth, just outside of his pale lips lovingly. Lovino looked surprised, but smiled anyway. And for the first time that day, Spain was happy, back to his usual self.


End file.
